It Started With A Kiss Kakashi x Iruka
by MrHuggies
Summary: Story about Iruka struggling to sort out his feeling for the K-Man. This is mainly comedy, but has, and will have more, KakaxIru moments. Please review this, not so sure if I should make the next Chapter.


Time period: Shippuden (Before Sasuke met Sakura and Naruto for the first time after he left.)

Chapter 1. It Started With A Kiss...

Kakashi was having a late night with Iruka at the bar. After hours of chatting about their lives over bottles of sake, they were drunk and worn out. Kakashi had had more sake than Iruka, so Iruka decided it was best to walk him home. Seeing that Kakashi couldn't even walk straight, Iruka planned to stay over for a while. They sat down drunk and bored. Iruka, out of his mind, thought of a very strange joke.

"Sexy Jutsu!" Iruka shouted whilst he transformed in to a beautiful brunette, naked. However, this was a bad idea, because when Kakashi laughed, he also managed to get an erection. Iruka transformed back, but Kakashi's situation stayed the same. Iruka clumsily fell on Kakashi and ended up on top of him. Iruka could feel something stiff poking into his thigh. They looked at each other and blushed...

Iruka jumped off in shock, but couldn't get the energy to stand up. He turned away and sat on his knees, still blushing about the embarrassing thoughts that went through his head. Kakashi gently pushed Iruka's chin so that he was facing towards him. Kakashi pulled his mask down and closed his eyes, inching closer to Iruka. It started with a tender kiss, but eventually Iruka was passionately kissing Kakashi. Iruka knew that Kakashi didn't feel the same way towards him as he does, though he was going to take advantage of the moment. Besides, it was Kakashi who made the first move.

The next morning Iruka found himself on Kakashi's bed, whilst Kakashi was on the floor sleep talking. Iruka looked at him confused and sighed. He remembered that he had a class to teach that morning, so he quickly got dressed to leave. He quietly opened the door, and as he did so, he thought that that moment may be the last time he could take advantage of Kakashi. He walked over to Kakashi on the floor, and kissed him on the cheek. Iruka smiled, as he closed Kakashi's door behind him.

It wasn't too long before Kakashi woke up too. First, he was wondering why he was on the floor in his underwear. A horrible headache bombarded his head. Faint memories of the night before came back to him. He was pretty sure he didn't come home alone, but he couldn't remember what happened when he got there. Picking up his clothes from the floor, he spotted a long dark hair on his pillow. Kakashi was even more confused, since he couldn't understand whose it would be.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Konohamaru yelled when Iruka walked through the door. Konohamaru's wake-up call gave him a headache.

Kakashi walked back to the bar to gather some clues so that he could figure out what had happened. He thought about the hair again. Not that many women that I know have long dark hair. Anko? Kurenai? ...TenTen?

"Kakashi-San! What are you doing here so early?" Tsunade asked sitting in the bar.

"Hokage-San, were you here last night as well?" Kakashi asked.

"Just because I drink a lot, doesn't mean I come here every night. I have work to do too you know."

"Uh... I didn't mean it that way."

"Just kidding, I wasn't here last night, but I did walk by. Iruka took you home, right?"

"Ah, right, yes," Kakashi sighed. Man, Iruka's such a chick-repellent, how would I end up with a girl if he walked me home? "I'll see you later, then," Kakashi nervously replied, to which Tsunade smiled.

Walking back to his house he bumped in to Kurenai and Asuma. He built up the courage to ask Kurenai, "Hey, were you at the bar last night?"

"Uh, yeah. Um, why do you ask?" She looked at Asuma, who made a suspicious face.

"I, uh, was wondering if I went home with somebody last night," Kakashi mumbled. Asuma raised an eyebrow.

"I think I left before you, you were with Iruka the whole time though," said Kurenai, pulling Asuma away with her.

Later that day he saw Anko walking home as well.

"Anko!" Kakashi shouted. Anko turned around and Kakashi ran up to her. "You were there at the bar last night, right?"

"Yeah, I was with Kurenai," Anko added.

"Did you see me with anybody?"

"Yeah you were with-"

"Iruka, I know," Kakashi interrupted her.

"Yeah."

"Ok, well I have to go now, I'll see you later."

On his way to the academy he saw TenTen training with her weapons.

"So what were you doing last night TenTen? Training, I suppose."

"Yeah... why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Kakashi blabbered jogging away from her.

"Kakashi-Sensei is so weird sometimes," TenTen wondered.

"What was that?" Neji asked holding a bottle of water out for her.

She told him it was nothing and blushed. Neji put on a curious face.

Finally, he found Iruka, at Ichiraku Ramen with Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei! Haven't seen you in a while!" greeted Naruto. Kakashi smiled and gave a discrete wave. On the other hand, Iruka looked away and hid his face behind Naruto.

"Iruka," Kakashi called while sitting down on the seat next to him, "how are you then?" Iruka turned his red face to look at him with noodles hanging from his mouth. Kakashi smiled.

"Uhh, I'm good." Iruka tried to speak with his mouth full.

"So what happened last night anyway?"

"You and Iruka-sensei were together last night? You weren't at Ichiraku's without me, were you?" Naruto laughed.

"Ha ha, no Naruto, we were at-" Kakashi was interrupted by Iruka.

"Yeah I walked you to your house because you were really drunk. Why, is something wrong?"

"I found this on my pillow." Kakashi pulled out a hair from his pocket, Iruka's face went even redder. "What's wrong, is the ramen too spicy?" Kakashi asked, Iruka nodded in reply.

Iruka looked at Naruto to check if he was listening, but Naruto was busy digging in to his ramen."May be you picked up a girl after I left..."

"I already checked with Anko and Kurenai. And even - never mind. I wonder whose it is. My hair must be going brown."

"Have you checked with Shikamaru? I heard he's been experimenting lately," Naruto joked, noticing Shikamaru walking towards the ramen shop. Kakashi sighed nervously.

"Who's been experimenting?" Shikamaru asked poking his head through the blinds, "Iruka-San, the Hokage told me to get you." Iruka looked at the situation and made a troubled expression.

"Hm? That's OK! Kakashi-sensei can pay the bill!" exclaimed Naruto. Kakashi scratched his head anxiously, whilst Shikamaru casually dragged Iruka out of the shop.

"Kakashi-San, why did you invite everybody to the bar?" Iruka chuckled, "Some of the kids here aren't even old enough to drink." Iruka gestured towards TenTen, Neji and Lee. Kakashi looked at the kids. Yeah, I guess it would've been even weirder if she came alone; also that hair has an equal chance of being Neji's.

"Ok, Iruka, I'll tell you my plan," Kakashi whispered while leaning in closer to him, "I'm going to fake that I'm -"

Naruto, behind Kakashi, mischievously slipped a strange powder in to Kakashi's drink. Kakashi chugged his shot down, to which Iruka squeaked and stared at Naruto, bemused.

"What is it?" Kakashi started to turn his head, but Iruka pulled it back and kissed him.

"Uhhh, I'm so drunk, Akemi-Chan," Iruka moaned pretending to be drunk. Kakashi jumped off his seat,

"I-I need to use the toilet!" Kakashi shouted and ran to the men's room. Iruka fell off his seat and pretended to be unconscious. Fortunately, Naruto caught him before he hit the floor.

"Nice one, Iruka-Sensei," Naruto whispered.

"You owe me one," Iruka quietly responded.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Kakashi stared at himself in the mirror, blushing. Why am I blushing? Why is my heart beating so fast? I feel so high, but I only drank so little, what's going on?

After waiting half an hour, Naruto went in to the toilet to see whether his powder mixture had started to kick in. Instead, he found Kakashi coming out of the women's toilet.

"Guess what I just did," Kakashi giggled putting his fingers to Naruto's nose.

"Kakashi sensei! I think you've had enough saké," Naruto advised.

"But I only had one shot!" Kakashi pointed out.

Iruka and Naruto ended up carrying Kakashi to his house. Naruto had a smug face on, as he put Kakashi down on his bed.

"I don't even what to know what you're thinking about," Iruka moaned.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei," Naruto whispered pulling out a red, lacy thong, "he'll never think it's us."

"Where'd you get that?" Iruka exclaimed. Naruto made a shushing noise. Whilst Iruka panicked and complained, Naruto undressed Kakashi and put the thong in his face. Iruka blushed furiously.

"Naruto this is going too far," Iruka scolded. Naruto pulled Iruka out Kakashi' house and they both went home.


End file.
